¿Qué es la Felicidad?
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Porque las personas descosidas saben mejor cómo remendar las heridas del corazón.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **¿QUÉ ES LA FELICIDAD?**

[Viñeta]

A los seis años, Hinata se pregunta qué es la felicidad. Es de tarea para la primaria y tiene que realizar un dibujo sobre eso. Toma sus crayones y raya la hoja blanca con amarillo, azul, verde, morado y lila. Da unos toques con naranja y ya está terminado. Acaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y corre a enseñarle su tarea a su madre. En realidad sólo ha hecho unos garabatos, pero para ella representan la felicidad más simple de todas: que su madre la tome entre sus brazos.

Cuando tiene diez años, Hinata piensa que la felicidad la ha abandonado completamente. No quiere comer, no quiere jugar, no quiere hablar con nadie. Sólo quiere dormir y nunca despertar; empapar su almohada con sus lágrimas y parar el dolor que le agujera el corazón. Su madre se ha ido, su querida madre ha dejado este mundo junto con su padre y su hermana menor, y con ellos se ha desvanecido su felicidad.

Pasan cinco años y Hinata todavía no ha vuelto a encontrarse con la felicidad. Ahora le es un sentimiento ajeno y desconocido, extraño incluso. Los días pasan junto con las semanas y los meses, y Hinata se sigue preguntando cuál es la razón por la cual tacha los días en su calendario.

No es que esté esperando a que suceda algo.

Tiene dieciocho años cuando Hinata reconoce su sonrisa como una de alegría. No es felicidad, pero se le acerca mucho. Tampoco es como que se esté poniendo exigente sobre eso. La alegría viene empaquetada en colores amarillo y naranja; también tiene un nombre: Naruto Uzumaki. Ella le atesora con todo su corazón porque no cree poder encontrar nada mejor que eso.

Sucede que Naruto tiene un mejor amigo, se entera Hinata dos días, cinco horas y treinta y siete minutos después de conocerlo. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y parece sonreír mucho menos que ella. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre ella y él radica en que Sasuke impone mientras que ella apenas y puede alzar la voz. Hinata se pregunta por qué Sasuke sonríe tan poco si siempre está al lado de la alegría.

Él no le dice, Naruto tampoco, pero ella se entera porque los rumores corren por la universidad. Es entonces cuando se entera que Sasuke está roto y descosido. Que son iguales. Que su sonrisa está desaparecida porque él tampoco conoce la felicidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso mucho más que ella.

Sasuke se vuelve un misterio interesante a los ojos de Hinata. No es que ella esté buscando un enigma, tampoco es que intente ser la elegida que lo cambie y le haga abrir su corazón; no está esperando que el poder del amor trabaje sobre él porque ella no le ama, él no le ama y, al parecer, ninguno de los dos puede amar.

Ambos son huérfanos y están solos; temen abrir su corazón al completo, mostrarle al mundo su verdadero ser y ser lastimados otra vez.

Tiene veintiún años cuando Hinata se considera a sí misma una amiga de Sasuke. Ella cree que no puede estar al mismo nivel que Naruto, que tal vez nadie esté al mismo nivel que él jamás, pero está contenta de estar a su lado y de compartir temores, de compartir penas y compartir el dolor.

Porque las personas descosidas saben mejor cómo remendar las heridas del corazón.

Con veintidós años y un título universitario, Hinata se da cuenta de que ya no está tan rota ni tan descosida como antes. Que poco a poco sus heridas se han sanado y que el dolor no sólo está entumecido, sino que se ha desvanecido. Se da cuenta de esto y sonríe. Le sonríe a Naruto con todo lo que tiene porque él ha sido un buen doctor y a Sasuke le regala una caricia porque él ha sido la mejor medicina.

A los veinticuatro años Hinata vuelve a preguntarse qué es la felicidad. No es una tarea para su maestría y mucho menos necesita hacer un dibujo sobre ello, pero la pregunta ha asaltado su mente y ella cree por fin tener un respuesta verdadera, no necesariamente precisa: la felicidad es cuando has estado roto y luego te han cocido. Es tener la dicha de estar completa otra vez.

Sin embargo, si le preguntan qué es la felicidad justo en ese momento, responderá somnolienta que es dormir entre los brazos de Sasuke.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Otro Sasuhina (mierdoso) escrito por Kristall Blauw ha sido abortado exitosamente.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
